Splenish Canada
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: After making a successful expedition to Africa, Emperor Splero, his son and his trusted furry Regent-Majordomo took their sights for the cold forests and tundras of Canada. What they encounter on the way would make their adventure far more than just frozen into awe-struck oblivion.


Somewhere near to the Canadian Arctic, Kalir was making a simple bonfire with a pair of flint on his paws. As the Akita wolf-dog continue to make some sparks for the twigs to be ignited, his closest friend Malir went beside him and he wrapped himself up on his jacket.

'Man, this place is so cold.'

'I know, Malir. We're in Canada and all. Cold and humid than the one back at our mainland in the Pacific.'

The timber wolf sighed.

'Why would your father sent us here again?'

'He sent us here to conduct an expedition for the Empire, Kalir. Remember the time that the Emperor successful made his expedition and created a new colony somewhere in Africa?'

'Yeah. I knew that all along, Malir. Those lions and lionesses were really talking like crazy! I never expected that much there.'

Malir chuckled. He turned around and saw Emperor Splero walking back with a few large salmon fishes that were wedged tightly on the bayonet of his iconic Hanyang 88.

'Here ya go, guys. Salmon for lunch.'

'Whoa! These salmon were large, Dad!'

'Indeed! Where did you get them, Sire?'

'I just caught them from the stream not far from here. Since I forgot my fishing rod or my net, I made up my mind in using the bayonet to spear them out instead.'

'That will do. Besides, the natives living here were spearfishing as well in the same style.'

'Yep. They do, Son. They really do.'

Splero removed the fishes from the sharp bayonet and places them on a large banana leaf that was on the ground. He then looked at Kalir.

'Hey. Have you set the fire already?'

'Not yet. I'm sorry, Splero. I'm not very good in making fires using flints.'

The absolute monarch sighed.

'Let me do it then.'

He then took the flint from the Crown Prince and Splero managed to make a lot of sparks enough to ignite the twigs for the bonfire.

'There. I'm done.'

Malir chuckled as he moved closer to the bonfire.

'That's more like it! I'm freezing in here.'

'You should keep yourself wrapped up on that jacket, Malir. You might catch a cold if you don't.'

'I know, Sire. I know.'

'Yeah. Right.'

The sound of the bush rustling behind the tent make Splero turn around. Kalir then noticed him.

'Dad, what is it?'

'I don't know. Maybe there's something in the bushes out there.'

'I think that might be a squirrel or anything of that type.'

'I guess.'

Splero then looked at Kalir and Malir.

'Guys, why don't you both just fry the salmon in the bonfire. I'll go out and check.'

'Sure thing, Splero.'

'Be careful out there, Sire.'

'Alright.'

The Emperor took his rifle and went out to the woods.

...

As he ventured, Splero loaded his Hanyang 88 with a good clip of 5 bullets. Once he loaded his self-defense up, the monarch cautiously patrolled the entire place. The cold air makes him freezing but the eerie silence makes him a bit tense.

'Man. I can't believe that this woods were vast, cold and eerie.'

When he places his foot on a log, he suddenly halted as he heard someone exhaling. He turned around and looked side by side.

'W-Who's there?'

Slightly panicked, Splero checked his surroundings and he could hear someone exhaling softly again. Looking down, the log appear to have a crack in it. The monarch became cautiously curious and he check the crack below. When he does, a young brown bear was hiding underneath the rotting bark of the fallen log.

'Wow. A bear cub under a fallen log. What a find!'

He then chuckled but it was short-lived. Splero heard something growling loudly on his ear and when he turned his face to the left, a large bear was growling at him with its teeth baring out. Before he could react, the bear gave a big swipe onto his chest, sending Splero a few feet back onto the deep snow. As he tried to recover, his rifle was just a few feet away from him. He rolled over, took the rifle and he aimed it as the bear rushed in towards him and raises his large paw at Splero. With a better timing, he immediately fired a shot just as the bear was about to swipe down his paw at him again. The loud shot echoed throughout the vast Canadian forest.

The snow was then splattered with some blood as the bear's paw took the bullet that Splero fired from his Hanyang 88. He took a few loud bear grunts and withdraws away into the distance. As the large bear got away, Splero sat on the snow.

'Man. That was too close for comfort!'

He then could hear something crackling on the log. The Emperor aimed his rifle as the bear cub appeared from the tree log. His eyes were locked onto the eyes of the cub and the young cub breathe in and out on a panicked-like state. Splero tried to fire a shot but he didn't shoot right away as he continue to hold his target at gunpoint.

'You may be a bear but y-you're just a cub. I'll never dispatch such a young creature.'

He let down his guard and as he do, the young brown cub made a quick escape into the wilderness. Splero sighed and he sat on the snow motionlessly as Kalir and Malir appeared with Hanyang 88s of their own in their very paws.

'Splero, what happened?!'

'We just heard a gunshot from the campsite!'

The Emperor sighed.

'It's nothing, guys. I just encounter something.'

'Something? Something what?'

'I don't know.'

The Akita wolf-dog and the timber wolf helped the Splenish human monarch up.

'Come on, Dad. Let us take you back to the campsite.'

Splero remained silent as he was escorted by his son and his furry regent-majordomo back to the tent.


End file.
